Gorila Betina
by sadomaru
Summary: "S-sadist, hentikan. L-lepaskan" "tidak china, tetaplah disini" Kagura menghela nafas lega. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika Sougo hendak menyibak roknya. Kagura reflek menonjok Sougo telak dibibirnya. Nahloh ngapain tuh? [bad summary:')]


**©2017 Sadomaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **Okita Sougo (24) X Kagura (18)**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter Gintama adalah milik Sorachi Hideaki dan saya hanya meminjamnya untuk keperluan berdelusi.**

.

.

.

.

"s-sadist"

Dengan nafas terengah-engah pemuda bersurai _light brown_ itu mendekap sayang bongkahan "berharga" yang sudah bersarang di dadanya, sesekali tangan kanan kekar nan aduhay itu menyeka bulir-bulir merah yang mengalir di hidungnya.

"S-sadist, hentikan. L-lepaskan"

Pemuda itu, sougo, tak peduli. Ia mengabaikan panggilan dari gadis beriris _blue ocean_ itu. Sougo benar-benar tak peduli. Dipeluknya barang "berharga" itu makin erat, mengelus-ngelus serta menyalurkan rasa hangat yang menjalar pada tubuhnya.

"sadist, hidungmu berdarah, aku akan pergi sebentar dan membeli beberapa ka-"

"tidak china, tetaplah disini"

Kagura diam. Speechless. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ditambah lagi, ia tambah speechless ketika Sougo hendak membuka lembaran kain yang menutupi sepasang dada wanita. Ya, dada wanita.

"ini tempat umum, kau tau?" hanya pertanyaan retorik sederhana.

Kagura menahan tangan pemuda kelahiran 8 Juli itu yang entah bagaimana, Sougo menurut. Kagura menghela nafas lega. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam ketika Sougo hendak menyibak roknya. Kagura stress, heart attack, hampir stroke dan mengalami gangguan kehamilan. Untungnya ia segera ingat bahwa faktanya ia sedang tidak berbadan dua. Lagi lagi kagura menahan lengan kekar itu. Ia bingung. Sougo memang brutal tapi tidak pernah sebrutal ini. Sougo memang gila tapi tidak pernah segila ini. Sougo memang tampan tapi tid- ia memang selalu tampan setiap hari.

"heee...nande chinp- ah maksudku, china? Kau biasanya tidak akan menghentikanku"

"kau tadi hampir memanggilku chinp* kan? apa kau memang segila ini saat tidak mengenakan seragam mu? Agar tidak ada orang yang tau bahwa kau adalah seorang polisi? Jawab aku, tadi kau memanggilku chinp* kan?"

"aku tidak peduli. Dan ya, kau sungguh rempong, china"

Kali ini Sougo melanjutkan aksinya tersebut. Sougo memang makhluk berkepala batu, karena yang berkepala ular itu sudah jelas pasti medusa. Pemilik iris reddish brown itu benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Ia akan melakukannya dengan cepat. Ia hanya penasaran apa yang tersembunyi di balik rok itu. Hanya itu. Awalnya Kagura diam. Namun gadis berkulit putih bak porselen itu akhirnya menjerit juga. Sougo hampir terjungkang kalau saja punggungnya tidak membentur rak yang terpajang di sepanjang dinding toko tersebut.

"china teme, mengapa kau tiba-tiba mengamuk seperti gorila? Ah untung azuna-chan tidak terluka"

"HHEEEUUGHHHH" Kagura mengamuk. Kali ini ia benar-benar mengamuk. Klan Yato memang seram ditambah lagi dengan jatah bulanan kewanitan yang sedang ia dapatkan menambah poin plus dari kata seram yang bisa orang bayangkan. Sougo semakin mendekap barang "berharga" nya, namun naas gadis yang lahir dengan jiwa bak gorila itu berhasil merampasnya.

"kembalikan azuna-chan ku, china. Itu limited. Mereka hanya memproduksi 100 buah dan itu tidak tersedia dia Lalada"

"OI SADIST BAKAYAROU! GA CAPEK APA?! AZUNA-CHAN! AZUNA-CHAN TERUS! ELO GA MIKIRIN PERASAAN GUE OEEEYYY?! GUE GA PAHAM GIMANA CERITANYA ELU BISA NAPSU AMA TU FIGURE SEGALA MAU DIBUKA BAJU AMA ROKNYA MENTANG-MENTANG BISA COPOT PASANG! KATANYA ELU MAU AMBIL JATAH LIBUR BIAR BISA BERDUAAN AMA GUE?! BOKIS WOY BOKIS!"

Kagura hampir membanting action figure Juuki Azuna dari serial Anime Swear Art Online itu jika saja Sougo tidak segera merebut Azuna-chan tersayang kembali ke dekapannya. Kagura ngos-ngosan, ia seperti mengalami kontraksi. Perutnya mulai sakit, bukan, bukan sakit karena menstruasi, tapi karena lapar. Sougo tidak mengerti, gadisnya memang liar, tapi tidak pernah seliar ini hanya karena sebuah action figure yang ia idam-idamkan dari dulu.

"maa maa... Ini hanya action figure, china"

Kapten divisi 1 shinsengumi itu berusaha menenangkan. Tapi nyatanya Kagura makin panas ketika pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padanya 2 bulan lalu itu makin mendekap action figure wanita berpakaian minim tersebut. Beruntungnya, anime store yang mereka datangi tidak begitu ramai ketika mereka membuat keributan, hanya beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu namun mereka bersikap acuh tak acuh toh pasangan yang bertengkar sudah biasa. Mereka tidak mungkin ikut campur, nyari mati namanya.

Kagura menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya kembali berusaha menetralkan emosi yang sempat meluap-luap bak kobaran api Matsu Dragwheel. Dia tidak boleh _out of character_ , nanti author disambit. Ketika emosinya sudah stabil, si surai vermillion itu tiba-tiba meninggalkan Anime Store tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sougo mengalami kebambangan, apa ia harus menyusul Kagura? Eh trus bagaimana dengan azuna-channya? Kalau dia membeli dulu, Kagura mungkin sudah keluyuran entah kemana. Sougo mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Azuna-chan bisa dibuat lagi beberapa kali tapi Kagura tidak bisa!

Ketika Sougo baru saja mengembalikan azuna-chan ke tempat semula, Kagura kembali menenteng sesuatu. Mengetahui bahwa Kagura tidak kemana-mana, Sougo bernapas lega, ia tidak jadi mengembalikan azuna-chan ke raknya. Gadis dengan panjang rambut sepinggang itu mendekatinya. Merasa posisinya terancam, namun Sougo tak berkutik. Ia memang sadist tapi tidak mungkin juga sampai hati mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan bertarung habis-habisan melawan boss level akhir didepan matanya hanya karena sebuah action figure.

"duh, bagaimana bisa hidungmu mengeluarkan ingus hanya karena sebuah action figure. Apa kornea matamu luntur? Kenapa warnanya merah begini"

Kagura membelai lembut pipi kanan Sougo sebelum membersihkan darah yang mengering di hidung pemuda itu dan menyumbatnya dengan kapas yang baru saja ia beli di Apotek seberang.

"orang menyebutnya mimisan, china"

"hmm... Tidak seperti biasanya" lanjutnya.

"ng?" Kagura menatap iris reddish brown itu tak mengerti.

"biasanya kau akan menembakku dengan payung aneh mu ketika marah, tapi hari ini... tidak biasanya"

"biasanya kau akan mengeluarkan pedangmu ketika aku mulai mengamuk untuk menenangkanku, kau tau, hanya bertarung yang dapat meredam amarahku. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan darimu jadi sebaiknya aku belajar untuk agak kalem"

Sougo terkekeh, mengacak sebentar surai vermillion itu.

"lain kali jika kau marah, china. Aku akan mengeluarkan pedangku. Pedang dari selangkanganku"

BUGH

Kagura reflek menonjok Sougo telak dibibirnya. Pemuda itu meraba-raba bibirnya yang membiru dengan wajah kalemnya tanpa mengekspresikan sebuah kesakitan. Tetapi jauh didalam, hatinya mulai menangis. Kagura membereskan perlengkapan yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati Sougo tadi yang tiba-tiba mimisan karena sebuah action figure. Ditatapnya Sougo dalam-dalam. Blue ocean bertemu reddish brown.

"apa kau akan membeli action figure itu? sadist, kau masih punya aku. Kau tidak puas dengan melihatku saja?"

Sougo menjatuhkan azuna-chan kesayangannya. Ia sport jantung, hampir stroke dan impoten. Agak lebay memang mengingat karakternya sudah OOC dari awal paragraf. Kagura memang manis, tapi ini bahkan lebih manis dari biang gula. Puppy eyes itu... Tahan Sougo. Hidung kecil itu... Tahan Sougo. Bibir tipis itu... Tah-

"oi oi. Aku kemari karena banyak pelanggan yang mengeluh kalau ada pasangan yang membuat keributan. Bahkan kalian cukup lama disini dan tidak membeli apapun. Kalian mengganggu aktivitas membaca JUMP-ku. Apa kalian tidak tau mengapa orang-orang membangun hotel?"

Melihat Gintoki yang tengah bekerja menjadi pegawai sambilan toko tersebut –karena permintaan dari klien Yorozuya tentunya- dan tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka, Sougo pun meminta,

"danna, boleh kuminta kardus besar untuk membungkus action figure jumbo ini? Akan ku beli dia..."

Sougo tersenyum. "...darimu"

Kagura mengerjapkan matanya.

"hee?"

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
